Aaron de Haricuria
Aaron de Haricuria (はりくりゃ づ あろん Harikuria Du Aron) is a wandering Visored. It is unknown currently whether he was banished from the Soul Society, defected, or what his motives are. Appearance Aaron wears a light purple mask (his Hollow mask) that covers the entire upper-half of his head, with a design consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoes around the center, two of which make out the mask's eye holes. He wears robes with a paper fan symbol on its back, belt sash, gloves and a purple bandanna that tapers off down to his back, as well as wielding a large war fan. His most notable feature, however, is his heterochromia. His left eye is red, with a strange, three tomoe design, like his mask, and his right eye has no scelera, consisting of the ripple pattern also like his mask. Personality Aaron possesses incredible self-control of his emotions, near constantly displaying an emotionless personality (this is aided in the fact that his mask fully conceals his face. Despite having been a member of the Ominitsukidō, the Soul Society's equivalent to assassins, Aaron takes no enjoyment in violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this is not possible, end it as quickly as he can. This has led many to believe that he has a pacifistic nature or otherwise. He is said to have no friends and barely speaks to anyone. History Equipment Power-Limiter: Aaron's headband was designed for him by the Department of Research and Development while he was still a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, and works similarly to Kenpachi's eye patch. Due to his constant release Zanpakutō, his spiritual energy is constantly leaking out, and makes stealth impossible. This headband devours excess spiritual energy, making his power seem to be at a normal, suppressable level. When he takes the headband off, his power skyrockets, and he can fight at full strength. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Aaron is noted to possess very strong, and unique spiritual pressure. Like all Visored, it is dual-typed, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Because his Shikai is a constant-release, his spiritual energy isn't easily managed, leaking out and making stealth nearly impossible. Enhanced Speed: Aaron is very proficient in the use of both Shunpo and Sonído, taking vast strides with one "step" that would take other users multiple "steps" to reach. Hakuda Combatant: Aaron is also revealed to be skilled in hand to hand combat, his degree of skill implying he may have been in the Omnitsukidō while he was a member of the Gotei 13, though there is nothing else to confirm this. His blows are swift but heavy, and he can sufficiently block and attack others and is hard to actively lay a hand on unless he allows it. Zanpakutō Kamikaze (神風 Divine Wind) is the name of Aaron's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of a light purple gunbai uchiwa (軍配団扇; Literally meaning "army arrangement fan") he keeps strapped to his back. Despite being a gunbai, it does not seem to be made of wood, but of a strange kind of metal, making it able to block swords without much damage to itself. It lacks cutting ability however. The fan is about 3/4 of his height and about his width, with the pole being twice that length. It had a chain attached to the handle that appears to have been connected to him. Kamikaze is a full-time released form type because of Aaron's vast but uncontrollable spiritual energy upon generation of it, implying that it is simply a type of Zanpakutō that without proper control of his spiritual energy, once in Shikai form, it remains in its said state. :Shikai Special Ability: The ability of Kamikaze is to bend wind completely to Aaron's will. Using the fan, he can create gusts, typhoons, or simply alter the wind;s direction in case of battle against someone else who can control wind. Along with wind manipulation, he can also increase his speed using the wind. :*'Kamaitachi' (鎌鼬 Sickle Weasel): A simple ability that seems common to most wind-type Zanpakutō. Bending the wing around his fan, he swings it, sending multiple blades of wind towards his opponent designed to cut them into shreds. Bankai: Unknown :Bankai Special Ability: Unknown Resurrección: Viento Mago (びんと まご, Binto Mago Spanish for Wind Mage, Japanese Wind Sorcerer): Aaron's Resurreción is released by the command of Accumulate (蓄積 chikusei). In this form, Aaron appears as a a phantom-like figure. On his face his still wears his Hollow Mask, but now,he seem to wear a white cloak that is split in four sections near his waist. His Hollow hole is small and directly in the center of this cloak. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Aaron's control over wind is "complete". Despite still having the weapon he had in either Shikai or Bankai, depending on which form he activated his Resurrección, he does not often use it. In this form, he can control wind with limbs, or even a mere though, being able to create such things as a wind shield without even making a movement. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Aaron's Hollow Mask slightly resembles Kaname Tousen's, due to it's lack of teeth. It is light purple and covers the entire upper-half of his head with a design that consisting of a ripple-pattern with three tomoes around the center, two of which make out the mask's eye holes. Unlike most Visoreds, donning his Hollow mask does not alter his eyes, possibly due to his strange heterochromia, but his eyes do seem to glow. :Prolonged Mask Usage: Aaron is able to wear his mask for a very long time. wearing it as if it was a simple accessory. He has never been seen taking it off, and it doesn't strain him at all. Category:Character